


Sleepy Days

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Staying In Bed, and steve loves him right back, good mornings, little blond angel, sleepy, soft, tony loves sleepy steve so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Thanks to his habit of sleeping in, Tony never gets to wake up with Steve, or before him, and never gets a morning cuddle. He plans on changing that.





	Sleepy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Shame on me for posting two morning-related fics in a row, but sleep is one of my favorite things, and if it were up to me, alarms wouldn't exist at all. Enjoy the sweetness.

It was a well known fact that Tony hated mornings. In his opinion, everyone should hate them. He never understood how some people actually _liked_ them. What on earth could be charming about waking up early? And some people, like Steve, were even _productive_ in their mornings. They went for runs, took care of paperwork, and cleaned their houses. Tony couldn’t imagine a worse torture than an 8am Board Meeting at Stark Industries. Well, strictly speaking that wasn’t true, as he had quite an extensive imagination, and the life experience to back it up, but that wasn’t the point. The point was: Tony refused to become a slave to mornings, like his friends and family.

Steve was the most attached to mornings. Tony could never fathom why the blond would willingly get out of bed before ten, why or _how_ he could have enough energy to run ten miles and practice shield maneuvers and cook breakfast for himself and whoever else was awake, and do whatever else he did. He never could understand how the blond would scratch five tasks off his list before Tony was coherent enough to say “Nanoarchitectonics,” and to stumble out of bed. But that was Steve for him, wasn’t it? Incredible in every way, albeit horribly annoying on occasion. Tony could admit that he was jealous of more than a few attributes the serum had given his partner. But it had its disadvantages too, and whenever he thought about it for a while, he would rather stay himself, aching bones and scars and all.

But still. Mornings were evil. It was rare that Steve would spend a morning in bed, and Tony would never awaken before him. It was out of a conflict in their schedules, he supposed. Tony did his best work at night, in solitude in his workshop, and Steve trained and learned the best in the morning. That was fine by both. They still got to bed around the same time, or at least, managed to get in a little cuddling (or something a little dirtier) before sleeping. It was alright that their mornings were their own. After all, it was good to do things separately.

But sometimes Tony wished for a little more. He wondered what it would be like to wake without an alarm, and to have Steve at his side, angelic and drowsy and just as incoherent as he was, and to spend another hour or more together, just holding each other, kissing softly, and trying to wake up. He wondered how Steve woke up, if he laid there a few moments and gathered himself, or if he sprung out of bed like a wind-up toy, all ready to go. He wondered if the blond secretly hated mornings too, but got up out of a sense of duty. He wondered if Steve was one of those people who found joy in waking up before everyone else, if he took pride in being a morning person.

They’d only been sleeping in the same bed for two weeks, and thus far, Tony’s little fantasy hadn’t come true, except for their very first night, outside of the two weeks, which didn’t count, because that night had been filled with some type of divine intervention, he was sure of it. There was no way he could’ve actually been that lucky to snag Steve’s heart. Since they started to sleep together, there were no easy going shared mornings, not even on the weekends, so there was nothing to sate his curiosity, or his desires. One weekend was interrupted by an Avengers alert and the other by a little visit from the government, which nobody had been happy about.

But Tony was nothing if not a genius, and he had never been particularly patient, so one night, he made a decision: He would wake up before Steve, if it killed him. And when his Stark Smartwatch vibrated(he couldn’t risk an audible alarm—Steve’s super soldier ears would certainly pick up on it) at 5:30am, he was sure it would.

Tony awoke with a groan, slapped his hand over his watch to get it to stop. His face was half buried in his pillow and his legs were tangled in the sheets. He could feel the weight of Steve’s arm around his waist, and could hear his even breathing in the dark. It was warm and so comfortable, and so very very tempting to go back to sleep, but he was on a mission, and would complete it. Tony turned a little so he was facing Steve without disrupting the blond’s grasp, and in the dim morning light he could just barely make out the soldier’s features.

The brunet’s heart skipped as he took in his partner’s peaceful face. Those gorgeous lashes, sleep-crusted, brushed his cheeks, one of which was squished against his pillow, and his hair was disheveled, bangs spilling over his brows instead of brushed up like they usually were. His mouth was slightly agape with the smallest hint of drool spilling out, and the steady pace of his breathing hinted at the good rest he was getting, and god did Tony love it.

He loved how _normal_ Steve looked like this, how candid and honest and real. Steve was usually honest, but when he was awake, he couldn’t help but put on an air of propriety, of making sure he looked right and acted right. Everyone was guilty of it, Tony included. Steve was really good at it, and it was something the scientist appreciated, but after only a few seconds, he was sure he loved this side of Steve even more. This was a Steve that belonged to him, that others didn’t get to see. This Steve let out an incoherent mumble, no doubt replying to something in his dream, and the brunet couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle, burying the volume in his blanket. This may have been one of his best ideas yet.

He brought up a hand and rubbed his bleary eyes, trying to become a little more alert. He knew, thanks to JARVIS, that Steve’s alarm would go off at 6, and was planning to be a way better wake up call. He gave himself time before moving into action, watched his partner sleep peacefully, watched the light level rise slowly with the sun outdoors, and took in the silence. It was a different silence than late at night, an anticipatory thing, and although unfamiliar, Tony could admit that it was sort of nice. He snuggled further into the warm blanket, committed the scene to memory, and after some time had passed, proceeded with his plan.

Tony raised a hand and brought it to rest on Steve’s cheek softly. He stroked the warm skin with his thumb, then reached up and brushed his bangs across his forehead. He couldn’t help but smile softly at the peaceful exhale the soldier let out. The brunet inched closer, pulled himself up closer to the pillows to get a better angle, and leaned forward, letting his lips just barely kiss Steve’s cheek, his forehead, his nose, and then finally his lips. His hand gently rubbed the soldier’s shoulder, and then reached around to his back, fingertips stroking little circles into the muscles there. Steve shifted into his touch, and his breathing changed, and Tony suspected he was waking up. He brought his hand up and brushed it through blond waves, leaning in close and pressing a kiss to his jaw, working his way up to his ear.

“Hey sweetheart, wake up,” the brunet whispered sweetly, kissed the patch of skin behind his ear. His fingers settled at the hair at the nape of his neck, twisting it softly, leaving light sensations that brought goosebumps to the blond’s skin. Steve shifted once more, and the arm across Tony’s waist drew back to rub at his eyes as the soldier relaxed into the mattress.

“Tony?” Steve muttered, barely intelligible.

Tony smiled wide at that, reached down and wrapped his arm around Steve’s midsection. “That’s right,” he replied. “Good morning sunshine,” he crooned, burying his face in the soldier’s exposed neck, inhaling his warm scent.

Steve hummed appreciatively, his other arm settling on Tony’s back. “How come…you’re…you’re awake? What time is it?” he asked, words slow and drawn out.

“It’s about ten minutes to six,” the brunet replied, smiling up at his sleepy partner. “Thought you deserved a better wakeup call than a shitty alarm.”

The soldier’s tired eyes settled on his visage, and his lips curved into a gentle smile. Steve brushed a hand over his face, yawned, and turned his attention back to Tony. “This is way better,” he agreed, pulling the brunet closer. Tony snuggled into his side gladly, sighed contentedly and rested a hand on the blond’s sculpted chest.

“Why don’t you stay in bed today?” the scientist found himself asking, closing his eyes and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. It felt good to have him here. Technically it was no different than when they settled down to sleep, but it was new, it was special. He wanted to keep this feeling. “Just today.”

Steve’s hand stroked his hip, and the blond took in the scent of his dark curls, and the expensive shampoo and conditioner he used. “Can’t,” he replied softly, though the way he sunk further into the bed said otherwise. Tony’s body was against him, and the tone of his voice far too sweet. It would make leaving difficult.

“Please?” Tony asked again, reaching up and cupping his cheek. His brown eyes were warm and pleading, still tinged with exhaustion.

The soldier’s heart skipped at that. Those gorgeous eyes would be his downfall, he was sure of it. They were impossible to deny, took his breath away in any situation, especially one like now, when Tony was actively making use of them. He had planned on getting a few things done today that weren’t on his usual list, but Tony had made the effort to wake up before him to ask him to stay in bed.

For Steve it wasn’t a big deal to miss out on spending time together in the mornings. He awoke first, so he got the pleasure of seeing Tony each morning, completely relaxed, either laying in the exact position he fell asleep in if he was truly exhausted, or having twisted around in the night, sometimes to an almost comical degree. He got to press a kiss to dark curls, adjust the blankets around him, and to start his day knowing the man he loved was comfortable and safe. It hadn’t occurred to him that maybe Tony was searching for that same feeling, that he was unhappy waking up alone in the morning.

Steve grasped Tony’s hand in his own, brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss into his palm. “Okay. Just today,” he agreed, relishing in the way the brunet lit up at his words.

He could give that joy to Tony, could push away his responsibilities for some time together. The prospect was more than enticing, especially when Tony leaned up, captured his lips in a slow, soft kiss. It only lasted a second or two, but Steve wanted more, and dragged him closer with a light hand on his back. Tony followed willingly, his body always so easily maneuvered by the blond’s touch.

Steve relaxed into the soft mattress, his head cradled by the pillows, and Tony was draped over him, holding himself up by his hands on either side of the soldier’s head. He leaned down, pressed his lips against Steve’s, kissed him sweetly. Although normally alert once awake, Steve could feel himself drifting a little, surrounded by Tony, being peppered by kisses from his soft lips. Maybe Tony had the right idea. Maybe every morning should be like this.

Steve pulled the brunet down flush against his chest, rested his hand on Tony’s neck as he fit himself in the crook of his arm. “I love you,” he muttered, turning his head to capture the scientist’s lips again.

Tony let out a shaky exhale, felt his heart beat fast. It still sounded too good to be true sometimes, to think that Steve truly cared for him. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened if that night not so long ago had gone differently, if his feelings weren’t returned. He tried not to think about that. Instead, he hummed contentedly, buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck to hide the red gathering on his cheeks. “Love you too,” he replied, closing his eyes.

“I’m not used to staying in bed,” Steve joked, rubbing his back. “What happens now?” he asked.

“Now, you hold on to me and go back to sleep until we wake up some time after noon and proceed to have gratuitous lazy day sex and then order take out,” Tony replied, snuggling further into the bed.

The blond let out a breath of laughter, closed his eyes and smiled softly. “That sounds like a great idea.”

And it was a great idea. By the time Steve woke up for the second time, feeling utterly well rested, the sun was drifting in through the blinds, and Tony was sprawled out across him, the picture of contentment. Steve wasn’t one for shirking his responsibilities, but he could admit doing something like this once in a while could only be beneficial.

Maybe Steve would have to cross early mornings off of his favorites list. Late mornings with Tony were much, much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment <3


End file.
